Wait for the Sunrise
by Vincentre
Summary: Appreciate the moments shared with those around you. Regardless of warnings, do not fear the unknown fate that awaits. Saga learns this when tragedy befalls a fellow Gold Saint one night, as they realize what it truly means to be 'alone'.
1. Nothing Ever Changes

**Author's Note (Turk and JD would be proud):** So yeah. It's basically in the view of Aries Mu for pretty much all of it, except for the part where it centers on Saga for like three seconds. There's a hint of brotherly love in those few sections. I'm trying to make this somewhat of a 'not full out man loving' because I don't write that stuff. But in this series, if I decide to continue after my current writings…you're probably going to see some fairly friendly scenes—but it's _not shonen-ai_. **It's Guy Love. Between two guys**. WATCH SCRUBS!

Anyways, this chapter is just a prologue you could say. It's just a normal day. When things go wrong is chapter two—but you already knew that if you read the last couple of lines already.

(Um…this is set in the alternate reality that all the Saints survived after the Hades Arc, save for Sagittarius Aiolos, who's already dead so there's no sense in him 'surviving' anything.)

* * *

-

_Nothing Ever Changes _  
**Chapter I**

-

-

The moon was too full that night, too bright, too relaxing.

The stars were too glossy that night, too dazzling, too inspiring.

The darkness—soothing in its own precarious way, but beyond dangerous to those who dwelt in the realm of light. It was the only thing that gave him ease. The decorations of the stars and moon, hanging on the black background of space. Night was honestly a wondrous time of the day.

Voices of the young saints and trainees echoed in the distance, most likely traveling through to the training grounds for some late night sparring sessions, usually between a young boy and girl or two rivals who would fight to see who was stronger that week. Children would be children. Curiosity was inevitable.

Even his little apprentice had been full of life at the thought of something interesting and scampered off to join recognizable faces for the midnight get-together. He would have denied his learner from attending, due to the fact that his protégé had unfinished work to be done. But, why would he be cruel on a night like this? What was wrong with a kid being a kid every once in a while?

A cool breeze entered the temple, rustling his hair briefly before complete silence took over. No movement, no sound. All was quiet in the vicinity, something that was unnatural and frightening to most.

It would have normally put him on edge depending on the circumstances. If there had been a foreign cosmos, he would have reacted to the situation, but there seemed to be no reason. So he stayed alert, planting himself to at the entrance of his temple and keeping an eye on the surroundings.

A familiar voice called out to him, telling him that they had arrived for their appointment. Despite his feelings of anxiousness, he retreated inside to the dim lighting of his domicile where two other Gold Saints had been waiting for him. The cloth that both of them had shared for a while sat atop an altar, visibly in need of repair, even if only he could see the damages.

"It will take one hour for repairs to be completed. Quite a bit of blood is required," the Aries Saint reminded them upon reaching the cloth and tracing a finger along on of the cracks before continuing. "Who will it be? Choose."

"I will." The younger boldly stepped forward. His brother gazed at him in wonder.

"Very well, Kanon." He turned to look at the older brother, a question in his eyes. "Are you alright with this arrangement?"

"I suppose," was his hesitant reply.

The two who would be participating stepped to the altar.

The elder twin crossed his arms and turned away. Witnessing his younger brother bleed nearly to death was the last thing he wanted to see, even if it was inevitable in the circumstances.

Restoring the cloth was necessary nevertheless, and he knew that.

Sounds of liquid dropping onto the surface of the cloth brought the elder brother from his thoughts. So it had begun.

He could hear his younger brother's breathing pattern change after a while, his breaths coming quicker before inhaling sharply. A minute passed with this scene continuing, blood running down the armor and spreading across the stone altar.

"Alright. That'll be enough," came the grave voice of the cloth fixer. The gold saint ran his thumb across the wound, wiping the blood away and sealing it with his psychokinesis simultaneously. "Saga. Could you give him a hand?"

The older twin turned to face them, eyes flying to his brother who was kneeling on the ground before the cloth, seemingly breathless and exhausted.

The younger twin struggled to his feet; gripping anything he could to steady himself. He grunted and forced himself to stand, only to be assisted by his older brother and the Aries Saint when his knees gave way under his weight. Together, they helped him stand, even if he was leaning heavily against his twin.

"I'm just a little tired," was his reply and apology for being a burden to the other two. The last thing he wanted was to be trouble for his big brother. Even if he never said it, he did look up to him.

His twin snorted, as if disgusted and shouldered the other's weight, observing his paled features revealed by the dimmed lights. "That can't be helped." He took a step forward to signify that they would move now and return to the temple where they both kept watch. The enervated saint nodded, understanding the silent order.

The brothers unhurriedly started to the exit of the Aries Temple and then beyond to the Gemini Temple.

"Brother, I…" The younger began upon reaching the backside of the temple.

"Don't apologize." His elder brother demanded harshly. "Didn't I just say that it couldn't be helped—and next time, I'll do it instead, alright?"

So they continued on in silence.

The Aries Saint sighed. It was tiring work—fixing sacred armor. Even if he was not the one who was giving up the blood to complete the process, it was still a laborious task. So he went to work with his tools and supplies and began repairing the Gemini Gold Cloth.

Soon enough, his little apprentice returned, drained from running around and perhaps sparring with others but livelier than before in a sense. He grinned cheekily and flew to his master's side, observing the skill it took to fix the supernatural. After a time, the child remembered something and trailed off to do the chores he neglected, despite it being the middle of the night. If he ignored his duties, then his master would get angry. And if his master was angry, he would receive a lesson through a brutal training session.

"Kiki," the Aries Saint spoke, calling the boy, "I need you to do a favor for me."

"Um…well, okay." The child entered the room, his eyes somewhat drooping from fatigue. "What is it?" Something large and box-shaped glistening in the moonlight caught his attention.

"Can you take this to the Gemini Temple for me?" He smiled affectionately and gestured towards the container that held the referenced cloth. "I need it done right now. Could you do this for me?"

"Yes, master." The boy had sleepily yawned his reply.

The Saint simply chuckled and nodded in approval. "When you come back, you can call it a night. The rest of your responsibilities can wait until morning. After that, I'll teach you a new technique, since it's a special day."

"Really?! You'll actually show me something?!" There was a hopeful tone to the child's voice. So his master had remembered the special date after all.

"I promise that I will."

"Thank you, Master Mu!" His expression brightened into an eager smile at the thought of tomorrow. Then he remembered his task and his attention shifted to the cloth. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes and groaned before grudgingly shouldering the cloth container and beginning is pilgrimage to the Gemini Temple.

The Aries Saint watched as his apprentice disappeared out of sight, on his way to the destination set out for him. A few minutes passed, and he would have almost let himself fall asleep if it wasn't for the sudden sensation that crept over him as he sat by himself in his chambers.

He began to have a feeling that something was going to happen and immediately he regretted his actions.

Sending Kiki by himself had been a mistake.

Meanwhile, the young one had made it after a few minutes of travel. It had gotten extremely windy without any warning, making it somewhat bothersome for the exhausted child as he strained to carry the weighty load. He ascended the steps to the Gemini Temple and unloaded his weight as footsteps approached him from within.

"A bit far from the Aries Temple aren't you?" Was the sarcastic remark he received upon arrival.

Kiki looked up to the person who had commented snidely, his vision landing on the Gemini Saint himself: Saga. "I was just bringing this to the Gemini Temple because my Master told me to." He unlocked the case instinctively.

The cloth reacted and attached itself to the elder Gemini Saint, and he admired its restored beauty.

Then something seemed to distract the saint of Athena and his eyes wildly darted across the area. "Well hurry up and go back alright. Don't dawdle around. Go straight to the Aries Temple." It sounded more like a warning than an order as the man tried to speak over the howling wind. "Don't stop for anything."

Had something happened? Was something going to happen? "But why?"

"Just do as I say."

"Fine," the boy mumbled disappointingly and shuffled down the steps slowly, preparing himself for the trip back while going up against the blustery weather. Nobody ever told him what he wanted to know.

"I said hurry up!" The Gemini snapped behind him. "If I have to tell you a third time…"

The boy immediately sped up, not wanting to know if the older man would punish him or not right then and there. He was more awake now than ever. Without the weight on his back, he moved faster.

Kiki ran and ran, fighting the sudden violent gusts of wind as they lashed through the area. The Gemini Temple was just out of sight now.

The sooner he returned to his dwelling, the sooner he could go to sleep. So Kiki would hurry back to his home with his Master Mu.

It had all happened so fast.

Someone with foreign cosmos and unfamiliar sacred armor jumped down from high ground into his pathway, causing Kiki to slow to halt to place a few feet between himself and the person. The figure scanned the area warily before his attention fell upon the boy only paces away, narrowing his eyes and taking a stance all in one moment.

One by one, the Gold Saints snapped to attention concerning the sole intruder. Then, the sudden feeling of a few more surprise guests entering into their territory came to light. There was more than just one who were storming their residence.

The assailant charged at Kiki, cosmos flaring in a declaration of battle.

* * *

**Author's Note Express (OMG FIRST SAINT SEIYA FIC):** So yeah. First Saint Seiya fiction like…EVAR! Could you tell my newbieness?

To sum it up, Gemini Saints went to get their cloth fixed. They leave on a high note. In Mu's case, he's just sitting around enjoying the night and fixing stuff when he senses that 'all is not right in the force'—then chapter ends!

Let me know if I'm taking them too far out of character. I'm trying to stay as far in their character rails as possible.

Spoiler: Death to Kiki.

-Anxious Vincentre


	2. Realizing the Significance

**Deathfic Begins (Vincentre's Warning): **So yeah. Like I spoiled you in the ending author's note of the last chapter, Death to Kiki.  
I'm not lying.  
I'm spoiling you now.  
He dies.  
Lies are not from me.  
The Cake Is A Lie.

And the thing you're gonna see in this chapter isn't boy lovin'. No, sir. It's something different, like I said before.

_Guy Love._ It's a good song. Turk and JD are awesome. Here are some lyrics: "And sometimes it's easier to hide than explain our Guy Love. That's all it is. Guy Love. He's mine, I'm his. There's nothing gay about it in our eyes." It defines them so perfectly.

_JD:_ It's like I married my best friend.

_Turk:_ But in a totally manly way.

* * *

-

_Realizing the Significance _  
**Chapter II**

-

-

'Go!' Kanon had told him weakly upon sensing the first trespasser. 'I'll be fine.' Despite his conflicted feelings of leaving behind his weakened brother, Saga dashed out the Gemini Temple after discerning someone whom he had assumed to be an enemy.

Regardless of the fact of the person being an enemy or not, he felt somewhat compelled to assist the child who had brought him the Gold Cloth of Gemini. Even if he ended up fighting his way out, he would help that boy—the trainee of the man who always had time to help others. What was wrong with returning the favor by saving his apprentice?

An alien voice shouted from afar the name of something, most likely his attack and burned through his cosmos.

Saga rounded a corner roughly, skidding to a stop and witnessing the scene that he knew he would never forget. A distance away, he saw the boy he had come to rescue being pierced by the aggressor's attack, their cosmos solidified and flew through the boy as needles. And they watched heartlessly as the child fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

For a moment, the Gemini Saint paused in surprise before he charged at the assailant with unstoppable rage. Saga was aware that at some point, he would have killed many to become the Pope, even if it were children and innocents. When he was at that point in his life, nothing else mattered by gaining power. But now, he felt differently about many things.

He could sense it, the cosmos of the boy. So he would be all right after all. After a quick glance in the child's direction, he was able to confirm that the attacks only grazed him. It gave him some relief, but the actions of the adversary still infuriated him.

Before he even realized it he was burning his own cosmos and performed Another Dimension, sending the assassin to a different plain of existence as retribution in his rampage of revenge; as the killer let out a final bloodcurdling shriek of terror. Saga knew that using one of his stronger techniques could have been tricky, especially with the fact that the one he came for would be dragged into his attack. Despite having uncanny accuracy being a gold saint, he was still cautious.

He scanned the area carefully and could tell that the other intruders were being dealt with by the other Saints of Athena, who jumped to the call of battle and defended the Sanctuary. They were a proud bunch indeed.

Seconds later, it seemed as though the threat had passed. He pondered the reason for the attack, if all weak enemies appeared. Had there been a motive?

Then he turned to the boy who was still on the ground. "How long are you going to lay there?"

Kiki only moaned more as his answer.

"Come on, kid. Get up." Saga glared softly at the seemingly hurt other.

Again, no worded reply. The Saint began to wonder if he had overlooked a few of the boy's injuries, but it was not until Kiki's sudden condition change confirmed it. He coughed uncontrollably, blood coming from his mouth as he gasped for air. The Saint knelt by the child, turning him onto his side and holding him there to keep him from choking on his own blood in the middle of this fit.

Soon enough, the younger one went limp. Saga's hand slid across the child's chest, searching for a heartbeat. It was weak, and dangerously quick and—there was something else. His chest was wet. He pulled his hand away and stared; it was covered in red. Then he noticed that the front of Kiki's shirt was also dyed in the same crimson color.

Instinctively, he jumped to his feet, scooped up the boy, and rushed off to the Aries Temple.

Mu had been waiting for them when Saga arrived with the bloodied Kiki, having sensed earlier that something had happened but was unable to leave his temple. The Gemini watched as his comrade's appearance changed; going from a painful expression when he saw them approach, to pure grief as he took the child into his arms, to tears as the Aries walked back inside with his near lifeless little apprentice.

Saga merely looked away, then turned his back to them, deciding to return to his brother at last.

Mu sat at the entrance of his temple with his legs folded in a sitting position, Kiki sat across his lap. He was a small boy after all. The Aries cradled his apprentice's body against his chest.

The boy gazed up at the stars expectantly, barely breathing as time went on. His master gazed down at his protégé tearfully, concentrating on the little one. He had stopped the bleeding with his psycho kinesis, but it was only to prolong death. Too much blood had been lost earlier.

He knew that these last moments were really _the_ last moments.

"Master Mu…I can see it—the Aries Constellation," the child spoke faintly, his hand rising slowly to point at his finding.

"Oh, is that so?" Mu painfully tore his eyes away from the face of his pupil. "It is rather defining tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Kiki sighed deeply, and then his arm went limp, landing on his lap.

Mu's attention snapped back to the one in his lap in fear. Had he just…

"I'm so tired," Kiki said out of the blue, his eyes on his master's face, but his vision seemed unfocused. "Master…?"

"Rest…" The Aries' free hand brushed the hair out of his apprentice's eyes gently as he forced a warm smile onto his face, despite the tears that were falling from his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning. Tomorrow's a big day isn't it?"

"I'll get up and do my chores and then you can teach me something new…because you promised, master. And you never…break your promises." Speaking was painful, but he ignored the throbbing sensation.

"That's right. So rest for now. And at sunrise, we'll begin the day…just like always." Mu could feel himself choking on the words, but he tried to sound as normal as possible.

Neither of them wanted to admit that one of them was going to die. Kiki was a bright boy, he knew what was happening and was facing it head on. Although he was scared, he would not complain or cry. But his compassionate master was another story.

"Okay… Then I guess I'll go to sleep now…and tomorrow morning…I'll be ten," Kiki virtually whispered as he felt himself becoming breathless, a faint smile creeping up.

"Yes, ten years old. April 1st already." The saint could feel a tightening feeling in his chest. "You've grown so much…"

"It's because of you…master," Kiki murmured near silent, breathing in sharply before a long sigh escaped his lips. The apprentice's eyes wandered over his master's face one final time before closing slowly. His smaller body lay unmoving in his mentor's arms.

"Ki…Kiki?" Mu watched in horror as his student passed on to a place he could not follow. Soon enough, the memorable cosmos of someone he held disappeared, someone he had known for years and came to see with fondness. Was that it? Was that really the end of everything? Why was this happening now? Why now of all times? Why did they attack him? Why did they come? Just…why?

Why Kiki?

There were so many emotions running through him at that moment, but the only notable one was his profound misery as he mourned for his little student.

It was then that Mu realized that he was all alone now.

* * *

"Saga. Are you alright?" Kanon asked calmly, watching his surprisingly melancholy older brother as he neared the temple slowly; leaning against a pillar at the entrance of the temple, his energy returning while his paleness disappeared and color returned. Something on the outside must have upset him.

"Why do you ask?" Saga answered, hiding his crestfallen attitude all of a sudden as he straightened himself momentarily, before feeling tired. He seated himself next to his brother, thinking about the events that had just unfolded.

"You're covered in blood."

The Gold Saint's eyes drifted downward to his armor and he realized what his brother was talking about. It was stained in blood from when he was carrying Kiki, having been turned scarlet in places. "It's…not mine."

"I know. That cosmos that disappeared just now…so what happened?"

Saga tried to find the best way to sum up everything that occurred that night, but nothing came to mind. Instead, he closed his eyes, lowered his head and deeply sighed. He stayed silent for a moment and his younger brother caught the hint that now was not the time. Eventually, he spoke up. "Kanon?"

"What?"

"How would you feel if I died on the battlefield? Would it sadden you?" He still had his eyes closed, not wanting to make any sort of contact, knowing it was a depressing topic.

"Uh…well, yeah…I'd be upset and furious at whoever was responsible." Kanon paused for a moment in thoughtfulness, pondering what else he would add. The issues that occupied him were questions as to why his twin would ask such a thing so unexpectedly. "And…I'd probably try to avenge you—"

"That's enough," the Gold Saint said, wearing a small smile as he opened his eyes to gaze at his brother. "I know it's an unfair question to ask so suddenly."

"It's alright. I don't mind, really," confessed Kanon, though he warily watched his brother still. "Though one must wonder why such an question was asked in the first place."

Saga sighed once more. "Mu's apprentice was killed."

"That boy? I see." It all made sense, why his brother had come back so dejected. By why had it affected him so much? He barely knew him. However, it must have been that incredibly benevolent part of him that was showing compassion for the fallen, no matter if there were any ties of brotherhood or not. Even if his twin didn't know the boy, he knew his master—and he was sure to be dismayed over it.

"They had a brotherly relationship—or perhaps it was more than even that. Either way, they were close." He contemplated it. Was it similar to the relationship of friends even? Or something greater, like brothers or a father and his son whatever else there could be. It was a complicated subject and he knew it. Even so, he wanted to know. "Mu has helped us multiple times. I was just wondering…how should one console a man who had just lost someone who was undeniably important to him?"

The other nodded in understanding, considering the inquiry. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"I'm sure Aldebaran or someone else will beat us to it. His teacher, the pope?"

"Remember, Saga, it's the thought that counts."

"You're right. As long as he is able to get through this, it shouldn't matter who helps him along the way."

Minutes passed in silence and soon Saga heard heavy breathing coming from the figure beside him. He turned to see his younger brother fast asleep, most likely still exhausted from his blood-loss. It surprised the saint that his brother had lasted so long in his weakened state.

Then he considered the fact that maybe his brother had only forcefully revived himself for that short amount of time for a reason. Perhaps his twin had sensed the turmoil in his heart and decided that his physical needs were less significant than his flesh-and-blood's mental state.

Regardless of the awkward bond they shared most of the time, it was easy to tell that the both of them had their own way of showing their affection.

The elder's eyes drifted to the horizon where the sun was slowly rising off in the distance. Soon they would know the full extent of the damage caused to the Sanctuary.

Saga thought about everything that had happened—when his brother was kneeling at the altar with a deathly pale complexion, the child returning the Gemini cloth that had been fixed with his brother's blood after it had been repaired, the memory of carrying the same small boy to his master before his final moment arrived, coming back and seeing his twin waiting for him after all that had happened.

It made him appreciate the time he had. He never knew when his life would end—or when his brother would die or anyone he deemed a friend for that matter.

This could be his last sunrise.

If that was the case, it was best to just _live_. And have no regrets.

"And just so you know," Saga admitted quietly, "I'd be sad if you died too."

* * *

**Closing Statement (Vincentre's Corner of Inevitability):** And they all lived happily ever after (except for Mu). The End!

So this is my random story that just came to mind. I've just fallen onto the Saint Seiya Bandwagon. It's pretty cozy here. Plenty of questionable moments about some Saints, but good for the most part.

This fan fiction was crap, but I just felt like writing it. And because it was crap, I spoiled you in the beginning. It's nothing personal. I like you, really. It's just that…I think we should see different people.

Anyways…

Is this story really complete? It's up to you really. DUN DUN DUUUUUN.

-Terminating Vincentre?


End file.
